Oramy Saeba
by jermenes
Summary: Et si Ryô se laissait séduire par une autre...mais vraiment séduire.Merci à Libellule qui corrige cette fic .Les personnages de Oramy Saeba. sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.
1. Mariage et Mise au point au café

Une chapelle.

Un homme.

Une femme.

Un mariage.

Ryô Saeba, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse…

« POURQUOI…..POURQUOI…….POURQUOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII… »

…mademoiselle….

« …Ryô, oh Ryô……mais pourquoi …..pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

…Oramy Netato, ici présente ?

« JE TE HAIS TOI ET TOUTES TES BELLES PAROLES »

…oui.

« JAMAIS TU NE ME REVERRAS ! JAMAIS ! »

Oramy Netato, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux…

« Dire que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais….. »

…monsieur Ryô Saeba ici présent ?

« …et toi tu avais dit m'aimer aussi »

…oui.

« TU DEVAIS T'OCCUPER DE MOI… »

Je vous déclare…

« …TU LE LUI AVAIS PROMIS À SA MORT… »

…mari et femme.

« …COMMENT AS-TU PU ? »

Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

centre /centre 

Cat's Eyes

C'est fini tu crois…. ?

…oui ils doivent l'être maintenant….

Jamais je n'aurais pu y aller.

…non moi non plus.

La porte d'entrée du café s'ouvrit.

On est f…AH c'est toi…

Mick venait de faire son apparition. Il s'assit au bar, juste en face de Miki et Falcon. Miki lui porta une tasse de café, elle n'avait même pas pensé à son geste, elle l'avait fait par habitude, comme si rien n'avait changé.

Ils baissaient tous les trois leur visage, ils auraient voulu plaisanter, parler de tout et de rien mais un seul sujet leur venait à l'esprit.

Tu y es allé ?

…

…non j'ai pas pu…

Ah….et qui y était ?

Ben, sa famil…

Non, je parlais de lui…

Hein ?...Ah…oui lui….

Personne à ma connaissance.

BIEN FAIT ! Miki n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier cette dernière réplique, elle avait tant de haine en elle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à la contenir. Les deux hommes relevèrent leur visage, ils auraient voulu lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de penser ça, et encore moins de le dire, mais ils devaient s'avouer être du même point de vue qu'elle ; ce n'était que juste retour des choses que personne ne soit venu.

Miki frappa rageusement le comptoir du bar, elle l'aurait tué s'il avait été là, juste devant elle. Oui, elle lui aurait fait payer tout le mal qu'il avait fait à son amie.

JE LE HAIS ! MAIS N'A-T-IL PAS DE CŒUR ? QU'IL N'OSE PLUS JAMAIS VENIR SE MONTRER ICI ! JE LE TUERAIS !

Miki, je comprends ta douleur, je la ressens tout comme toi….mais n'oublie pas que Ryô est notre ami et…

NOTRE AMI ? NON JE REFUSE DE CONSIDERER L'HOMME QUI A BRISE KAORI COMME MON AMI ! Elle avait hurlé ces paroles avec tout le désespoir qu'on peut avoir lorsqu'on ne peut aider sa meilleure amie.

Mick se tut, il ne voulait pas aggraver le chagrin de Miki et il n'avait aucune envie de prendre la défense de Ryô, surtout aujourd'hui.

Je me demande où elle est….

Personne ne répondit à sa question mais leurs pensées se joignirent dans une seule et unique direction : Kaori.


	2. Saeko

Deux heures plus tard. Café Cat's Eyes.

-Bonsoir la compagnie ! L'inspectrice Nogami venait de faire son entrée. Ben tu es toute seule Miki ?

Miki, dos tourné à la porte, ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner à la réflexion de Saeko. La jeune femme essuyait la même assiette depuis une heure, ses mains se raccrochant désespérément à ce bout de porcelaine.

Saeko s'assit au bar, elle ne dit rien, attendant que Miki prenne la décision de lui adresser la parole.

- …..j'en suis malade……malade pour elle….La voix de Miki était mal assurée et tremblait sans retenue.

Saeko resta muette, elle faisait glisser ses doigts sur le rebord d'une tasse vide, cherchant une réponse adéquate. Mais que pouvait-elle ajouter à ça ?

-…elle est venue me voir il y a une heure…….elle cherchait un peu de réconfort…..une réponse à ce qui lui arrivait…….mais je n'ai rien trouvé à lui dire…….moi son amie, je n'ai pas su l'aider….

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, intervient Saeko.

-Non, je sais, c'est SA FAUTE A LUI ! L'assiette éclata sous la soudaine pression des mains de la jeune femme. JE LE HAIS POUR CE QU'IL LUI A FAIT !

-……je suis sûre que tu n'en penses rien, osa la femme derrière le comptoir.

Miki lui fit front en une seconde, choquée par la réplique lancée. Ses mains étaient en sang, des débris de porcelaine sur les paumes. Elle aurait giflé Saeko si son cœur ne l'avait retenue de le faire. Elle poussa un soupir, ses nerfs la lâchaient.

-….regarde dans quel état tu t'es mise ! Saeko prit une serviette et entreprit de nettoyer les mains de son amie, qui se laissa faire sans aucune protestation. Elle la fit s'asseoir à une table et vint lui apporter un verre d'eau.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens, je suis dans le même état que toi et je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'essayer d'intervenir…..

Miki redressa la tête, les dernières paroles de l'inspectrice avaient éveillé sa curiosité.

-J'y suis allée, il fallait que je vois ça de mes yeux ! Je dois avouer, avoir pensé que ce mariage était bidon, mais j'ai dû me résoudre au fait que j'avais fait fausse route. Ils sont bien mariés pour de bon.

Miki frissonna, sa main se referma sur elle-même.

-Pas de doute possible, j'ai effectué toutes les vérifications. Ryô aime vraiment cette femme et il va falloir nous y résoudre……..Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, Kaori t'est très chère, mais tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Ryô d'être tombé amoureux d'une autre.

Miki détourna son regard. Une larme glissa sur sa joue, elle savait au fond d'elle-même que Saeko avait raison.

-C'est une affaire qui ne regarde que Ryô et Kaori, nous on y peut rien.

-…je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être si calme Saeko…..je sais bien que je ne peux pas valablement en vouloir à Ryô, mais j'ai si mal pour Kaori……..je n'arrive pas à avoir ton contrôle.

Saeko lui sourit.

-Tu sais, je crois qu'on se ressemble beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses ! Je n'ai pas autant de contrôle que tu peux le penser, en fait j'avais l'intention d'avoir une explication de plus avec Ryô. Mais j'ai préféré faire ……….une bêtise.

-Une Bêtise ? Miki ne suivait plus le raisonnement de Saeko.

-Ben oui, un bêtise…..j'ai cédé à une pulsion et j'ai………enfin…..j'ai fait une bêtise quoi ! Enfin si c'en est une……..

-De quoi tu parles ? Ça a un rapport avec le mariage ?

-Euh…..oui…..plus ou moins……Oh tant pis ! Je vais te dire, je n'avais pas à faire ça après tout, je dois en assumer les conséquences……Mais tu me promets de ne rien dire à personne.

-Juré ! S'empressa de dire une Miki de plus en plus intéressée par l'histoire de Saeko.

L'inspectrice prit une inspiration.

-Le prêtre était faux.

Elle l'avait dit, elle pouvait enfin se sentir plus légère.

-Le prêtre est faux ? Le prêtre du Mariage ?

Saeko acquiesça de la tête.

Miki avait les yeux ronds de stupeur.

-Mais comment c'est possible ça ?

-Ben…..J'ai remplacé le vrai prêtre par un de mes agents. Je sais, j'ai fait la plus grosse des conneries mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le faire, je sais pas comment t'expliquer ça mais j'ai eu l'impression que je le devais à quelqu'un….

-….Makimura ?

-……je ne vois que lui. Mais quand Ryô l'apprendra, il va me descendre. Ah la la… mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

Miki posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Saeko. Elle lui sourit, sa tristesse l'avait quittée.

-Ne dis rien à Ryô, RIEN tu entends !

Saeko n'aimait pas l'expression qui était apparue sur le visage de son amie.

-Tu vas voir…….on va s'amuser, lança une Miki les yeux en feux.

Toit de l'appartement de City hunter. 1 Heure

« Tu peux reposer en paix mon ami »

L'homme regardait la ville s'affairer en dessous de lui. Il fumait une cigarette, appuyé à la balustrade. Un bras vint déranger ses pensées.

-Ryô, mon amour, tu viens ? C'est notre nuit de noces et moi je veux juger des capacités de l'étalon de Shinjuku…..

Il lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je viens Oramy……je viens.

Il passa sa main autour de la jeune mariée, tourna la tête une dernière fois en direction de la ville et fit voler son mégot.


	3. Je ne te laisserai pas

Parc de Shinjuku- au même instant.

Le parc était désert, une femme se balançait seule dans le noir. Elle avait les mains couleur rouge sang d'avoir serré trop fortement les chaînes de la balançoire, ses pieds percutaient le sol dans un rapide mouvement de va-et-vient. La tête baissée en direction de ses genoux, elle pleurait en silence. Les larmes se formaient au coin de ses yeux, à intervalles réguliers, comme si la source de sa peine ne pourrait jamais se tarir.

Elle hésita un geste, elle avait ressenti la présence d'une autre personne.

-Qui est là ?

-….c'est moi Kaori, répliqua une voix sortant d'un buisson.

-Va t'en ! Je ne veux voir personne, lui répondit-elle, furieuse. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille, non, j'ai besoin de personne……Les larmes s'accentuèrent encore plus sur son visage.

-Tu en es vraiment sûre ?

-De toute façon j'imagine que tu resteras, quelque soit ma réponse !

-Oui je resterai, tu es mon amie et je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Oh Mick….. Elle se leva et vint se blottir dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, et lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

« Kaori….. »

-J'aimerais tellement t'aider, mais je me sens impuissant face à la situation….

-Tu es là, c'est le principal pour moi….Kaori avait relevé son visage face à Mick, elle se mordait la lèvre supérieure pour ne pas s'épancher devant lui.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui s'est passé, je savais que Ryô s'intéressait à cette femme, mais, tu le connais, il s'intéresse à tout ce qui porte une jupe, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça allait prendre cette tournure….

-Il ne l'aime pas, rétorqua Kaori catégoriquement.

-Ecoute, je sais que tu aimerais que ce soit le cas mais il ne joue pas et…

-NON ! Il ne l'aime pas ! Je le sais…. La jeune femme s'était dégagée des bras de Mick, elle lui tournait le dos.

-Mais……

-Comment je peux en être si sûre ?

-Oui….

-A cause de ça. Elle tendit un petit coffret à Mick. Ce dernier l'ouvrit et resta figé.

-C'est…. ?

-…une bague de fiançailles….lis à l'intérieur…..l'inscription.

- I _C'est toi que j'aime. R&K_ /I 

Mick était interdit, il devint blême. Avait-il lu juste ? Où son imagination lui jouait-elle un vilain tour ? Non, il ne pouvait pas y croire, Ryô n'aurait pas épousé Oramy s'il avait offert une telle bague à Kaori. Il était, certes plus qu'hésitant sur ses sentiments, mais il ne serait pas revenu dessus, pas de cette manière là ! Il posa son regard sur le corps qui se tenait devant lui, il avait une peine profonde pour elle, il s'imaginait les sentiments qui devaient la hanter sans répit depuis l'annonce des fiançailles de Ryô.

« Une si petite boîte qui a dû lui faire tant de mal ». Il observait l'écrin blotti au fond de sa paume.

-Il te l'a offerte quand ?

Kaori baissa ses yeux, fixant une pierre plate qui gisait au sol.

-Il ne me l'a pas offerte …..je l'ai trouvée, cachée dans l'étui de l'arme de mon frère. Je faisais mes valises, je ne voulais rien laisser derrière moi, et je savais que Ryô avait encore une affaire ou deux à Hide, alors je les ai cherchées dans sa chambre, et je suis tombée sur le coffret par hasard.

-….

Mick resta muet, que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Qu'il avait toujours su que Ryô l'avait longtemps aimée en silence ? Ça ne servirait à rien, sinon à rouvrir encore plus profondément la blessure de Kaori. Tout ceci n'avait d'ailleurs plus aucune importance, puisque Ryô avait fini par en choisir une autre. Mais malgré tout, l'américain restait perplexe. Pourquoi son ami aurait-il acheté une telle bague, et fait graver ces mots, s'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la lui offrir ? « Il n'a pas dû prévoir le fait qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux d'une autre femme ».

Kaori s'assit sur un petit muret, juste à l'entrée d'une allée de cerisiers. Son émotion s'était quelque peu modifiée, ses pupilles devinrent plus vives et brillantes.

-Tu vois, ce n'est pas le mariage qui m'a fait le plus de mal, je l'aurais accepté si Ryô l'aimait. Elle fit une pause.

On a été partenaire pendant 8 ans, il sait tout de moi et moi je ne sais presque rien de lui mais ça m'est égal, je respect son silence.

Il n'a jamais osé faire un pas dans ma direction…..c'est dur de vivre avec l'homme qu'on aime et d'être comme une étrangère pour lui, même si je sais au fond de moi, que je suis plus que ça, son indifférence m'a déjà fait si mal.

Je voulais m'enfuir loin, très loin de lui. Mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il a encore plus besoin de moi, aujourd'hui.

Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler, son visage redevint paisible.

-Epouser une femme que l'on n'aime pas, juste pour respecter une vielle promesse et me faire vivre une vie que je ne veux pas….il doit être encore plus malheureux que je ne l'ai été……tu comprends, je ne peux pas l'abandonner, pas tant qu'il n'ait pu, lui aussi, ressentir le bonheur.

-Et s'il te rejette ?

-Il le fera, mais je ne partirai pas, non j'en fais le serment, tant que je ne lui aurais pas fait découvrir le plaisir, celui que j'ai ressenti toutes ces années auprès de lui, je ne le quitterai jamais……non jamais…..Qui abandonnerait un homme qui sacrifie sa vie pour la vôtre ?

-Mais la situation n'est plus la même, il y a Oramy.

-Si sa vie est avec elle, alors je les laisserai, mais tant qu'il restera une parcelle d'espoir dans mon cœur…..Je le lui dois, si je dois le quitter, je veux qu'il soit heureux, alors je le serai aussi.

J'ai souvent cru ne pas le comprendre….maintenant je sais ce qu'il peut ressentir, moi aussi je veux lui donner ma vie.

-Mais tu ne lui dois rien après ce qu'il vient de te faire ! Mick avait agrippé Kaori de ses deux mains.

-Tu dois pourtant pouvoir le concevoir…..tu as été à sa place avant d'épouser Kazue. Il a tellement peur de m'aimer…..moi je n'ai plus peur de l'aimer…..

-Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te réjouir, mais il faut que je le fasse, pour ton bien. Mick resserra ses poings et écarta son visage de Kaori. Je pense que tu te mens à toi-même, tu sais très bien, au fond de toi, que tout est fini, que cette bague est juste un vieux souvenir. Le souvenir d'un amour qui n'existe plus. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue, il se tourna vers son amie. Enfin, ouvre les yeux Kaori ! Peut-être qu'à une époque il voulait t'épouser toi, mais voilà, il en a décidé autrement, il en aime une autre et il est heureux avec elle. Tu le connais mieux que quiconque, il ne se lierait pas à une personne s'il n'éprouvait pas un sentiment très fort. Laisse le partir, ce n'est plus à toi de veiller à son bonheur maintenant, c'est à elle.

Kaori lui sourit. Mick fut troublé par son expression. Avait-elle saisi la portée des paroles qu'il venait de lui dire ?

-Je sais….je dois t'apparaître comme folle, mais malgré tout ce que tu m'as dit, je n'abandonnerai pas mon objectif, je peux pas…….C'est peut-être vrai que je n'arrive pas à le déloger de ma vie, je lui ai consacré tant d'années de ma vie……Mais…..il y a ce « mais » et je ne pourrai me résoudre à évoluer dans une autre direction tant que je ne serai pas fixée dessus. J'en ai besoin……et lui aussi.

Mick se leva. Il avait une admiration profonde pour cette jeune femme. « Quel courage ». Il ramassa une fleur, la déposa au creux de la main de Kaori et lui sourit.

-Il a beaucoup de chance, je t'aiderai du mieux que je pourrai.

-Merci.

-Kaori …

-Oui ?

-Les larmes que tu versais…

-Oui, l'interrompit-elle, oui c'était pour lui, pas pour moi.

center /center 

Deux semaines plus tard.

Ryô et Oramy était partis en lune de miel et devaient revenir dans la journée. Kaori avait réaménagé ses affaires à l'appartement, mais sans que son partenaire et sa femme n'en aient connaissance.

Saeko avait tenu sa promesse faite à Miki et n'avait rien dit à propos du prêtre à Ryô.

Cat's Eyes.

-Ouf ! Terminé avec ce client ! Quel pot de colle celui-là, j'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais à m'en débarrasser, souffla Kaori.

-Tu ne vas pas lui reprocher de s'être intéressé à une belle femme comme toi, lui lança d'un clin d'œil Miki.

-Euh….ben…bredouilla une Kaori devenue rouge pivoine.

Miki s'approcha de son amie, le regard vif et malicieux, elle avait une idée derrière la tête…..

-Il faut qu'on parle nous deux !

-Ah oui ? De quoi ?

-DES HOMMES.

Kaori dégringola de son tabouret, heurtée par le passage d'une libellule !

-Oui et je dois savoir quoi ? Ajouta-t-elle en se relevant.

-Non tu sais déjà tout ce qu'il faut. Ce que je veux moi, c'est que tu me dises si tu as quelqu'un en vue….

-En vue ?Je dois voir quoi moi tu le fais exprès ? Je veux savoir s'il y a un homme qui te plaît !

-Ah ! Oui, désolée je n'avais pas compris. Kaori tira la langue à une Miki effondrée sur son comptoir. Ben pour répondre à ta question….non il n'y a personne qui m'intéresse en ce moment.

-Kaori, tu as 28 ans, il serait grand temps que tu te trouves un mari !

-Je sais, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il me faille un jour me mettre à la recherche d'un autre homme. Sa voix s'était brisée d'un seul coup.

-Pardon Kaori, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Miki s'approcha d'elle et vint l'embrasser sur le front. « T'inquiète ma belle, tu vas l'avoir ta revanche et je peux te promettre que tu vas amplement l'apprécier ! Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend, l'autre salaud. »

-Miki ? Tu rêves ?

-Moi ? Non ! Je ne rêve pas, j'anticipe l'avenir !

-Ah…

-Bon, reprenons où nous en étions…..LES HOMMES !

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! J'arrive, votre chevalier servant est là mes belles dames…..

Une silhouette familière vint se jeter sur les deux jeunes femmes.

-Bonjour Mick, firent-elles en lui balançant, chacune, un coup de poing en pleine figure.

-Ahah…ahaha…on peut dire que vous avez l'accueil musclé vous deux ! Alors quelles sont les nouvelles, j'ai cru entendre parler d'hommes…

-Oui, Kaori se cherche un mari, fit Miki en préparant un café au nouvel arrivant.

-Mais non ! Répliqua Kaori les joues rouges.

-Si tu veux, je peux proposer à Kazue qu'on fasse ménage à trois…..Hum ? Gloussa le pervers n°2 du Japon, la bouche ouverte, pleine de bave.

-Encore en train de draguer Kaori ! Je vois que rien n'a changé durant mon absence.

Cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Il était de retour, Ryô était revenu. Kaori se tourna vers le couple qui venait d'entrer dans le café. La vision de cette femme pendue au bras de son partenaire lui arracha une partie du cœur, elle ne les avait jamais vus, collés ainsi l'un à l'autre. Le reflet du soleil, sur l'objet brillant qui ornait le doigt de Ryô finit de raviver sa tristesse oubliée.

-Alors on dit plus bonjour ?

Miki ne répondit pas, se contentant de partir dans la réserve.

Mick fit un signe de la tête au jeune marié.

-Je suis contente de te voir, osa Kaori. Elle priait, en elle-même, ses forces de ne pas la quitter.

-Et moi je compte pour du beurre ? Oramy avait enlevé son chapeau, dévoilant sa longue chevelure noire.

-Non, je ne t'ai pas vue à cause du soleil, c'est tout.

-Hum ! « Menteuse ». Bon, je prendrais bien un rafraîchissement et toi mon amour ?

- Prends la même chose pour moi, ça sera parfait, lui répondit Ryô dans un beau sourire.

Kaori dut se pincer la cuisse pour pouvoir se retenir de pleurer à la vue de cet acte de tendresse. Mick vit la détresse de son amie, mais il ne pouvait rien faire tant que Oramy et son époux étaient dans le bistrot.

-Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ? Ryô s'était adressé en direction de sa partenaire. Tu es bien installée dans ta nouvelle maison ?

- Je ne suis pas partie, fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-QUOI ? Tu es encore dans mon appartement ? Mais de quel droit ! Tu vas déguerpir et plus vite que ça ! Mais dis lui toi aussi, qu'elle ne peut pas rester ! Le visage d'Oramy avait viré au rouge, elle aurait giflé Kaori si elle avait été seule avec elle.

-Elle a raison, tu ne peux plus rester à l'appartement, ajouta Ryô. Il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que tu y restes vivre, nous ne sommes même plus partenaires de travail.

Kaori laissa échapper un son de stupeur. Elle se fichait éperdument de cette garce d'Oramy, mais elle ne pouvait croire que Ryô considérait comme entendue la scission de l'équipe City Hunter. Elle n'était pas effondrée par ces paroles, non, mais elle sentait la colère monter dangereusement en elle.

-Et je peux savoir depuis quand je ne suis plus ta partenaire ? Tu as peut-être pris cette décision tout seul, c'est ça ? Et bien moi je ne suis pas du tout d'accord !

-Mais j'avais cru que…

-Cru quoi ? Il faut toujours que tu penses à ma place ! Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est que je ne veux pas que les choses changent ! C'est mon métier depuis presque 8 ans et je n'ai aucune intention d'en changer !

Et toi, Kaori se tourna vers Oramy, sache que cet appartement est autant le mien que celui de Ryô, alors si tu veux y vivre il faudra que tu y vives avec moi ! Ou alors on le vend, et j'ai droit à ma part.

Oramy était sans voix, elle bouillonnait à l'intérieur d'elle. Comment cette femme se permettait-elle de lui parler sur ce ton ! Elle allait lui faire ravaler ses mots, et de la façon la plus cruelle possible.

-Ok, puisque tu tiens tellement à y rester, alors restes-y ! Mais, tu risques d'être bien à l'étroit dans ton trou, dans quelques mois. Elle s'arrêta pour mieux savourer le début de sa vengeance, juste avant de porter le dernier coup. Ryô et moi allons avoir un bébé.


	4. Une lueur si faible

Oramy savourait le mal qu'elle venait d'infliger à Kaori. Cette dernière se leva, elle était livide, blanche comme un fantôme.

-Félicitations. Je vais aux toilettes, excusez-moi, réussit-elle à dire au jeune couple avant de disparaître derrière une porte.

Miki était revenue de la réserve et avait assisté, comme Mick, impuissante à l'humiliation de Kaori. Elle allait réconforter son amie du mieux qu'elle pourrait mais avant, elle avait un petit compte à régler. « Tu vas voir sale punaise ! ».

-Alors tu es enceinte, lui dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

-Oui parfaitement !

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous vous êtes mariés. Mère célibataire, ça fait tellement moins bien sur une carte de visite. Miki essuyait une tasse, l'air d'être totalement détachée des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

-TAIS-TOI ! TU N'ES QU'UNE SALE LANGUE ! Si Ryô m'a épousée, c'est parce qu'il m'aime. OUI, il m'aime moi et pas ton idiote de Kaori. ! Oramy s'avança vers Miki et leva sa main pour empoigner la barman. Mais un bras la stoppa net dans son élan, Mick la retint par le coude.

-Pas de ça ici !

-Ryô ! Fais quelque chose, se plaignit la captive.

-Mick ! Lâche là ! La voix de Ryô était sans équivoque, il ne plaisantait pas.

Mick desserra son étreinte, il ne servirait à rien de s'entre-déchirer encore plus. Ryô vint prendre sa femme par la main et ils sortirent du Cat's Eyes.

-MAIS qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de la retenir ? Miki était en colère contre l'américain. Tu aurais dû la laisser me sauter dessus, je lui aurais refait une beauté à cette mégère.

-Très beau programme ! Et la suite des festivités, c'était le duel à mort entre Ryô et moi, c'est ça ?

-Mais comment tu peux rester stoïque après ce qu'elle a fait à Kaori !

-Justement, lui répliqua t-il, tu ferais mieux d'aller voir comment elle va au lieu de te battre comme une chiffonnière.

Miki ne répondit pas, elle jeta un regard plein de rage à l'homme accoudé au bar et disparut rejoindre Kaori.

« Je sens que les problèmes sont loin d'être terminés ! Ah, les femmes !».

Miki poussa la porte des sanitaires, mais n'y vit personne. Kaori avait filé par la fenêtre. « Oh non ! Il faut que je la retrouve. »

Appartement City Hunter.

Oramy préparait le repas dans la cuisine, sa colère ne s'était pas apaisée depuis l'incident du café. Elle en voulait à mort à Miki pour les paroles qu'elle avait eu l'audace de lui dire. Une main vint se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Humm ça a l'air rudement bon tout ça ! Lui lança un Ryô qui avait le ventre vide.

-Je me demandais où tu étais passé, j'ai même cru que tu étais ressorti.

-Non, j'étais sur le toit. Ryô la prit par la taille et la retourna face à lui.

-Encore ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a là haut pour que tu y ailles si souvent ? Tu n'y as quand même pas caché une autre femme ? Elle le regardait avec une petite mine.

-Tu es bête ! C'est toi ma femme et je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre. Il l'embrassa passionnément pour donner plus de poids à ses mots. Alors rassurée ? Dit-il en se séparant des lèvres d'Oramy.

-Oui, mais tu peux faire encore mieux que ça…..

On sonna à la porte.

- Oh, ce n'est pas vrai ! Pas moyen d'avoir un peu d'intimité ici ! Reste là mon amour, je vais les faire déguerpir et on reprendra où on en était, lui dit-elle avec une regard coquin.

Oramy ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

-Bon qui que vous soy…. Kaori ? Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer la partenaire de son mari, elle pensait que cette dernière ne reviendrait jamais après avoir eu connaissance de sa grossesse.

-Oui, désolée j'ai oublié ma clé. Elle entra sans laisser un temps de réponse à son interlocutrice.

Ryô s'était déplacé jusqu'au salon en entendant la voix de Kaori.

-Ah, tu tombes bien toi ! Il faut que je te parle, viens on va en haut. La jeune femme avait prononcé sa réplique sur un ton sec, ne laissant la place à aucune contestation de la part de son partenaire.

Ce dernier resta pantois, abasourdi par le ton donné à la phrase.

-Je viens, finit-il par dire.

-AH NON ! IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION ! Si tu dois dire quelque chose à mon mari, tu le feras devant moi et pas autrement ! Oramy s'était interposée entre l'escalier et Ryô, l'empêchant de rejoindre Kaori qui se trouvait déjà tout en haut de ce dernier.

-ça ne te concerne pas, c'est pour le boulot. Bon, tu règles ça Ryô, moi je t'attends là-haut. Elle disparut d'un seul bond.

Kaori était sur les nerfs, elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter la jeune mariée et elle n'avait aucune envie de risquer de se brouiller avec son partenaire.

Oramy fixa Ryô, la menace envolée.

-J'en ai marre de tes amis ! Ryô je ne peux plus les supporter et celle-là encore moins ! Elle se blottit dans les bras de son compagnon et lui prit la nuque dans ses deux mains. Je veux que tu lui dises que tu arrêtes ce métier, fais le pour moi et pour le bébé.

-Je…Le nettoyeur fut pris de court par sa demande, il ne sut pas quoi y répondre.

-Promets le moi. Tu n'es plus seul désormais, tu dois prendre tes responsabilités !

Il baissa la tête.

-Je te le promets.

Kaori était appuyée contre la rambarde, le visage balayé par une légère brise. Ses mains étaient jointes, repliées sur une petite boîte bleue, ses doigts caressant le velours qui la recouvrait. Elle était lasse, lasse de voir que tout ce qui faisait sa vie prenait une tournure plus qu'imprévue.

Les derniers mois se repassèrent dans son esprit : l'affaire pour protéger Oramy, l'annonce des fiançailles, le mariage et puis le bébé. Elle laissa échapper un soupir, si seulement elle pouvait retourner en arrière et ne pas accepter cette affaire…..peut-être que les choses auraient évolué plus favorablement entre elle et Ryô. Kaori se crispa sur elle-même. Non, ça n'aurait rien changé, elle le savait, ils auraient continué leur petit manège indéfiniment, jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux finisse par craquer. « Si seulement j'avais eu plus de courage…..mais s'il n'avait pas été si distant….ma vie est un vrai désastre ». Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel « Tu saurais me dire quoi faire toi……tu me manques tellement frérot ». Une larme lui échappa et glissa lentement sur sa pommette.

-Alors on espionne les oiseaux ?

Kaori se retourna brusquement. Ryô était arrivé, sans un seul bruit, comme un fauve sur sa proie.

-Je n'arriverai, décidément, jamais à te sentir venir. Elle esquissa un timide sourire.

-Kaori, mais tu pleures !

-Oh, c'est rien, t'occupe pas. Elle balaya la fine gouttelette de ses doigts.

-Tu peux me parler, tu sais, je suis ton ami après tout. Ryô vint se poser juste à côté de la jeune femme, le visage tourné en direction de la ville.

« Mon ami. Magnifique….. ».

-Il me manque tellement, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'il nous a quitté, finit-elle par lui avouer dans un soupir.

-A moi aussi il me manque.

Kaori se retourna et agrippa le bras de Ryô, la petite boîte serrée dans la main. Le geste n'avait pas été prémédité, c'était naturel pour elle de se raccrocher à cet homme dans les moments difficiles. Il sursauta au contact, mais d'une façon si ténue qu'elle ne s'en rendit pas compte.

-Je me demande ce qu'il penserait de tout ça.

Le silence se fit. La phrase resta en suspend, rien ne pouvait y être ajouté. La vie s'était stoppée sur le couple, les laissant seuls au monde, perdus chacun dans leurs pensées.

Le ciel s'assombrit, se chargeant s'électricité, des flashs de lumières firent leur apparition, illuminant de petits nuages gris.

Les deux corps se retrouvèrent emprisonnés dans un manteau de chaleur, les condamnant à une union forcée.

Kaori trembla, sa main se rapprocha doucement de celle de Ryô, presque portée par le vent, et finit par la frôler. Les secondes passèrent, et le doigt de la jeune femme débuta dans une légère caresse, l'exploration des rebords de la paume de son compagnon. Ils fermèrent les yeux dans un même souffle, le monde avait définitivement cessé d'exister pour eux. Ryô saisit le majeur de Kaori et, débuta autour de ce dernier la formation de longs et lents cercles dessinés par le seul effleurement de la pointe d'un de ses doigts.

Leurs deux peaux s'effleuraient, se touchant telles deux plumes portées par l'air. L'homme glissa sa deuxième main vers le visage de sa partenaire, il atteignit une de ses tempes et commença à descendre lentement en direction de son menton.

Le vent monta, et ajouta de petits tourbillons d'air à la danse de leurs caresses. Kaori redressa sa paume et vint la glisser tendrement contre celle de Ryô, puis dans un soupir, elle referma ses doigts entre ceux de l'homme qui la rejoignit presque instantanément dans ce mouvement.

Le couple ressentit les battements du cœur de l'autre, emprisonnés au creux de leurs deux mains. L'homme se stoppa aux lèvres de Kaori et y promena son pouce, découvrant paisiblement tous les secrets qu'elles contenaient. La jeune femme mit le petit écrin en poche et posa son autre paume contre le visage de Ryô. Ce dernier pencha légèrement sa tête suite à ce doux contact et la redressa dans un déplacement de va-et-vient, pour sentir glisser la peau de sa partenaire contre la sienne. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, ils purent percevoir le souffle chaud de l'autre projeté sur leurs lèvres.

Plic. Une fine goûte tomba sur le nez du nettoyeur, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux. Il retira ses mains du corps de la femme et lui tourna brutalement le dos.

-Tu devais me parler il me semble.

Les mots de son compagnon finirent d'arracher Kaori à ce doux moment, la ramenant cruellement à la réalité.

-Euh….oui, bredouilla t-elle. Je suis allée voir le tableau et on a une nouvelle cliente.

Une grimace apparut sur le visage du nettoyeur, sa partenaire n'était pas décidée à abandonner le métier de sitôt !

-Je l'ai déjà rencontrée, je lui ai dit qu'on était d'accord pour le travail, rien de bien compliqué : elle a été témoin d'un meurtre et il faut la protéger jusqu'à la fin du procès du meurtrier. Kaori reprit l'écrin dans sa main, s'approchant de nouveau de son partenaire et accaparant encore une fois son bras.

Ryô resta étrangement silencieux, le regard fuyant en direction du port. Quelque chose venait de le foudroyer dans sa chair, quelque chose d'horrible, le clouant sur place.

-Ryô ? Tu es fâché que j'aie dit oui sans te le demander ? Kaori tourna deux yeux interrogatifs en direction de l'homme resté stoïque comme une pierre.

Le vent s'éleva, emportant avec lui des feuilles mortes et des grains de poussière, il arracha un frisson à la jeune femme. Ce dernier fut transmis au corps de l'homme et eut pour effet de le ramener à ses sens.

-Non, je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. J'accepte le travail, mais ce sera le dernier de City Hunter.

-Ryô ! Je croyais avoir été claire là-dess…

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, je ne te demande pas d'arrêter, c'est moi qui vais en finir avec cette vie. Il la regardait, plongeant profondément son regard dans ses yeux.

« Pourquoi ce regard Ryô ? »

-Je comprends, c'est à cause du bébé, ajouta Kaori en interrompant le contact visuel. Le petit coffret se mit à danser entre ses doigts.

-Oui. Il déposa sa main sur celle de sa partenaire, mais la retira aussitôt, il avait senti le petit objet bien dissimulé jusque là.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? La questionna t-il.

La jeune femme sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il découvre la petite boîte. Tout s'écroula autour d'elle, il allait le reconnaître, elle en était certaine. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir lui répliquer ?

-Et bien….

-RYÔ SAEBA ! Hurla une voix derrière les City Hunter. Je te laisse dix minutes en compagnie de cette fille et tu lui sautes dessus ! Oramy était rouge comme une tomate, prête à exploser. Elle s'avança d'un pas furieux en direction du couple et envoya une gifle magistrale à Kaori, qui ne prit pas la peine d'éviter le coup.

-QUE JE NE TE REPRENNE PLUS JAMAIS À ENLACER MON HOMME TOI ! Cria l'assaillante. Viens, le repas est prêt, ajouta-t-elle en accrochant et emmenant Ryô dans l'escalier.

Kaori resta seule, le feu à sa joue baffée. Cinq minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne se décide à bouger l'un de ses membres, elle ouvrit sa main et dégagea la bague de son étui. Dans un lent mouvement, elle porta l'anneau à son annulaire gauche et l'y glissa.

-Humm, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi. Elle secoua la tête et retira l'alliance. « J'espère que je ne fais pas une bêtise ».

Une semaine passa. Kaori et Oramy se fuyaient le plus possible, mangeant même à des heures différentes pour éviter une rencontre. Ryô et sa partenaire avaient rendez-vous avec Myriam, leur nouvelle cliente au café dans l'après-midi pour convenir des termes exacts du travail.


	5. Les pillules blanches

Myriam, belle et grande jeune femme à la crinière rousse, exposa en détails à Ryô le problème pour lequel elle avait fait appel à City Hunter. Témoin malgré elle d'un meurtre commandité par la mafia, elle subissait des menaces de mort de plus en plus pressantes depuis l'annonce de l'ouverture du procès du meurtrier.

-Quand devez-vous témoigner ? questionna Ryô.

-Le procès est pour dans deux jours, mais je ne dois présenter mon témoignage que dans une semaine.

-Et à part les lettres de menaces, il n'y a eu aucune autre manifestation hostile à votre encontre ?

La jeune femme prit son temps pour réfléchir, décortiquant soigneusement les évènements des dernières semaines.

-Oui et non. Disons qu'il me semble qu'on me suit et qu'on m'épie le jour comme la nuit. Mais je n'ai aucune preuve, juste cette impression oppressante de ne jamais être seule.

-Humm ça m'étonnerait fort que cette bande ne vous ait pas fait suivre, votre intuition doit être réelle. Mais c'est étrange qu'ils n'aient pas déjà tenté de vous faire disparaître…..Humm vous feriez mieux d'emménager à notre appartement dès aujourd'hui.

-Bien, je vous fais totalement confiance.

-Kaori, tu veux bien te charger d'elle, j'ai une petite course à faire, finit-il en se tournant vers sa partenaire.

Cette dernière hésita un peu. Certes, elle avait fait beaucoup de progrès ces derniers temps mais seraient-ils suffisants contre une attaque de plusieurs mercenaires professionnels ? Probablement que non. Ryô perçut rapidement le doute qui assaillait la jeune femme, comme toujours elle remettait en cause ses capacités d'assistante de City Hunter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne crois pas que nous aurons affaire à eux aujourd'hui. Mais on peut dire que tu as choisi LE travail pour clôturer notre partenariat, je sens que je vais devoir me servir de mon arme plus d'une fois.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée tinta sur l'apparition de la délicieuse Kazue.

-Bonjour Falcon ! Miki n'est pas là ?

-Non, elle est partie faire des courses mais elle ne devrait plus tarder.

-Alors je vais l'attendre, tu peux me servir un thé au Jasmin ? Oh ! Kaori, Ryô je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez là ! Elle vint les embrasser.

-Je vous laisse, Kaori prends soin de la cliente, on se retrouve ce soir à l'appartement.

-Attends Ryô, le doc m'a donné ça pour toi, interrompit Kazue. Ce sont des plaquettes de pilules, il a dit que tu en avais urgemment besoin.

« Merci » fut la dernière parole prononcée par le nettoyeur avant de disparaître précipitamment en empoignant le sachet blanc. Kaori interdite, le contempla s'éloigner, manifestement gêné par l'échange du mystérieux produit.

-Kazue….qu'est-ce que….

-Aucune idée, coupa-t-elle. Le doc n'a rien voulu me dire, mais je n'ai pas aimé la remarque qu'il s'est fait en me remettant le paquet.

-Une remarque ? Laquelle ? Pressa la jeune femme inquiète.

-« ça ne résoudra aucun de ses problèmes », c'est tout, il n'a rien dit de plus.

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulé sans encombre, Kaori avait accompagné Myriam chercher quelques affaires personnelles et l'avait installée dans sa chambre, comme elle l'avait fait auparavant pour les autres clientes.

Oramy s'était absentée tôt au matin et n'avait pas remontré le bout de son nez depuis.

Kaori s'affairait derrière les fourneaux, profitant de l'absence de la femme de son partenaire, pour reconquérir une partie de l'espace qui fut jadis le sien. La cuisine, son territoire privilégié lui avait été ravie de force par la nouvelle maîtresse de maison, bien sûr elle pouvait encore s'en servir pour son usage personnel mais plus rien n'était pareil. Oramy avait réaménagé l'endroit à son gré et presque tous les ustensiles s'étaient vus attribuer une nouvelle place.

-Je peux vous être utile à quelque chose ? Myriam avait terminé la visite de sa nouvelle résidence et l'ennui commençait un peu à la gagner.

-Oh c'est gentil, mais je me débrouille dans une cuisine, lui répondit Kaori avec un sourire manifestement faussé.

-On ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps mais si vous voulez parler de ce qui vous tourmente, n'hésitez pas.

-Je……je ne suis pas très douée pour jouer la comédie, avoua-t-elle.

Myriam s'attabla et lui fit un signe d'approbation de la tête.

-Votre partenaire est malade ?

-Pardon ?

-Votre amie n'est pas venue lui apporter son traitement tout à l'heure ?

Kaori resta muette face à la question de sa cliente. Qu'aurait-elle pu répondre ? Qu'elle était bien incapable de lui donner une réponse parce qu'elle n'en savait rien ? Ou encore, que son coéquipier était devenu presque un fantôme pour elle depuis l'arrivée de sa femme ? Son cœur se glaça à cette horrible vérité. Toutes ses certitudes s'étaient effondrées les unes après les autres ces dernières semaines. Elle avait tellement cru au sacrifice de Ryô, mais l'annonce de la grossesse d'Oramy avait brisé en mille éclats de glace cet espoir fou. Son partenaire allait devenir papa et il avait même décidé de tirer un trait définitif sur sa vie passée pour le bien de sa nouvelle famille. Une famille dans laquelle Kaori doutait d'avoir une place. Mais alors pourquoi ce moment de tendresse sur le toit ? Pourquoi ce regard ? Les doigts de la jeune femme se crispèrent sur les rebords du plat en verre qu'elle tenait. Kaori était perdue, les questions fusaient à toute vitesse entre ses neurones.

Une énigme supplémentaire s'ajoutait à ce nœud inextricable : quelles étaient ces pilules que Kazue avait remises à Ryô au Cat's Eyes. Et pourquoi avait-il eu cet air si embarrassé en déguerpissant? Décidément Ryô était devenu un véritable étranger.

« Tu t'éloignes de plus en plus de moi, pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi ne me fais-tu plus confiance... »

Myriam observait Kaori de dos, percevant sa soudaine fragilité.

-J'ai connu ça…..je…Elle hésitait à continuer de peur de la blesser irrémédiablement.

-Mon frère est mort d'une overdose……reconnaître qu'il se droguait a été la chose la plus pénible que j'ai dû faire dans toute ma vie. Une larme glissa le long de ses cils. Aidez votre partenaire avant qu'il ne plonge trop profondément dans cet enfer.

Le saladier que tenait Kaori se brisa violemment en poussières contre le carrelage de la cuisine.

center /center 

Immeuble de la police de Tokyo.

-J'aurai besoin que tu me rendes un service. Ryô, adossé au mur du bureau de Saeko, fixait le sol.

-Il me semblait que tu arrêtais le métier, tu as changé d'avis ? L'inspectrice prêtait un œil distrait à son interlocuteur, parcourant d'épais dossiers avec ardeur.

-Une dernière affaire pour faire plaisir à Kaori et je raccroche définitivement.

-Je croyais que seule ta femme comptait pour toi. Tu lui fais des petites infidélités avec ta partenaire ?

-La ferme Saeko ! C'est pour Oramy que je stoppe cette vie, répliqua-t-il subitement furieux.

-Calme toi ! Je plaisantais c'est tout ! « Bizarre quand même sa réaction, à creuser ou à utiliser plus tard… » Tu ne changeras jamais, toujours à te faire manipuler par les femmes, lui jeta-t-elle dans un clin d'œil. En parlant de ça, je te préviens que je ne te payerai pas mes dettes, tu es marié maintenant et je ne tiens pas à ternir ma réputation avec toi.

En une fraction de seconde Ryô traversa la pièce et vint frapper de ses deux poings le bureau de Saeko, des centaines de pages volèrent dans la salle sous la violence de l'impact.

-JE T'AI POSE UNE QUESTION ET J'ATTENDS TA REPONSE ! De larges gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage et son torse, vibrant sous l'impulsion de son souffle haletant.

Saeko eut la voix coupée, projetée au fond de son fauteuil par la réaction du nettoyeur. Elle l'avait rarement vu perdre son sang froid et lorsque c'était arrivé, il n'était pas bon de ne pas être dans ses bonnes grâces. Lentement elle se redressa et remit de l'ordre dans sa chevelure pour tenter de cacher le malaise qui la gagnait.

-Pas la peine de crier comme ça ! Je n'ai pas que toi dans ma vie, j'ai plusieurs affaires urgentes à régler dans les prochains jours. Elle se leva et commença à rassembler son dossier éparpillé au sol. C'est malin, regarde ce que tu as fait ! Et tu espères que je vais t'aider après ça peut-être.

Ryô n'avait pas bougé, les deux mains à plat sur le bureau, il était pâle comme un linge.

-C'est ta réponse ? finit-il par dire et relevant la tête.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, continuant à recomposer son dossier. Elle hésitait à lui donner une réponse, la réaction de Ryô l'avait bouleversée d'une étrange façon.

-Ok je vais faire cette recherche, mais c'est la dernière fois que je te rends un service. Disons que c'est en échange de ma dette.

Ryô lui fit un signe d'approbation et se dirigea sans plus de paroles vers la porte de sortie.

-Attends ! intima Saeko. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires, ce furent les dernières paroles du nettoyeur avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

« Il me cache quelque chose, il faut que j'en ai le cœur net. »

L'inspectrice finit de mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires et attrapa le téléphone.

-Allo ? Oui c'est moi, il faut que je te voie. Non ! C'est vraiment sérieux, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes pitreries. Je serai au parc à 20h, tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire attendre.

Et elle raccrocha sans attendre la réponse de son interlocuteur.

center /center 

Quelque part à Tokyo.

Deux hommes discutaient assis à une petite table, éclairés par la faible lumière d'une unique ampoule jaunâtre. L'un deux avait le visage crevassé sur les deux joues et la peau mate des péruviens. Les traits de son compagnon trahissaient sa nationalité nippone et ses dents étaient d'un blanc faussement éclatant. Derrière leur deux corps, tapies dans l'ombre, se dissimulait leurs gardes personnelles.

-Réfléchissez bien à mon offre, si nous unissons nos forces il n'aura aucune chance d'en réchapper.

Le péruvien tira une bouffée de sa cigarette noirâtre et expulsa une longue traînée de fumée avant de se décider à parler.

-Je n'ai aucune sympathie pour votre pays et votre culture. Il reprit une bouffée. Votre business ne m'intéresse pas, mes hommes viendront seul à bout de ce petit accro.

L'autre se mit à ricaner, ignorant de possibles représailles.

-Vous êtes bien culotté ! Il me semble que vos hommes ont déjà tenté d'en venir à bout seul et ce fut un cuisant échec ! Si vous voulez sa disparition, associez vous à moi.

L'américain se leva brutalement et cracha son mégot à terre, mais se mit lui aussi à ricaner bruyamment. .

-Très bien, j'accepte. Mais si vous veniez à me causer des ennuis, vous le rejoindrez en enfer.


End file.
